


Monsters Among Us

by whisper_feather



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo - Freeform, Kim Wonshik | Ravi - Freeform, Love, M/M, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot, Sub Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Vixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_feather/pseuds/whisper_feather
Summary: Jung Taekwoon is living a simple life trying to escape the past. The city is surrounded by a wall that protects everyone from outside danger.Jung Taekwoon spends every morning in a cafe. It's a routine he knows very well.One day someone new appears there. The stranger has an aura around him that can't lead to anything good.





	Monsters Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> This idea appeared suddenly and I needed to write it OwO  
> I'm also not fluent in English, so please, place this in mind. Thank you!  
> I'm not sure what I wanna do with this. We will see!  
> Anyway, enjoy! ^^

**-Spring-**

 

There were still traces of winter left on the streets. The air was still cool, but fresh. The sun rose higher and higher, but at nights the cold crept into the apartments.

 

Taekwoon walked thoughtfully and dropped into a puddle. He felt the wet water pour into the shoe. He sighed and swore quietly under his breath, moving his foot quickly.

He looked at the high wall that surrounded the entire city. He adjusted his coat and moved on, feeling the smell of fresh coffee that the air carried.

 

Taekwoon led a peaceful life. Quiet. Grey. He didn't like it when they paid attention to him.

From an early age, he was taught life in silence. His family had good reasons. There were so many of them at the time. Parents, his brothers and one younger sister. He loved her beyond life.

Their life was rich and happy. They were respected and could give happiness to others.

But when they gone, Taekwoon had to deal alone.

 

It was a dark time for him.

Sometimes he saw that day in his dreams. He saw the fire and remembered the pain. He remembered when he wanted to unload his rage on everyone he saw. Because he thought that no one had the right to live, since his family was deprived of that life.

It was a time of pain and blood and suffering for him. He controlled every breath. When he was hiding in the darkest abyss, trying to destroy the remnants of humanity he had in himself. Because it was easier. Because he could forget it. Because he could just forgot about pain.

 

But then he saw the face of his little sister and couldn't cross the boundary he was striving for.

And when he screamed, cried and punched his fists on the cold earth, he promised himself to live for them. In silence, without attracting attention. Every day was difficult, but he dedicated every breath to his family.

 

He found a job. Very simple, uncomplicated. He worked in the library, where he could hide and read.

The district he lived in was the most northern part of the city. There were not many people here. Everyone preferred to be closer to the center. There they felt the safest.

Behind the wall, monsters lurked.

 

Taekwoon preferred peace.

Like every average person, he went to a small cafe on the corner. He ate breakfast there and drank coffee. He liked the taste and smell. It calmed him. It was such an ordinary human thing to do.

 

The warmth of the cafe. The smell of cake and freshly ground coffee.

He chose a table in the corner of the room. He saw everything from there, including what was outside the window.

 

Taekwoon liked to watch too. It's not often the same people appeared every day in this cafe.

Although everything was stable, unchanged.

 

As soon as he ate and drank, he left, putting on his coat. The library was not far away and soon he could hide in a warm room, fullfiled with the scent of books and dust.

 

He didn't expect many visitors, so he could sit behind the counter and read an infinite number of stories. He often realized that he wanted to live like heroes in these books.

Romantic adventures or overwhelming everyday life. He needed it most. Normal life. It was like a addiction. Pretending that he is normal. Not a city surrounded by a wall, for which the beasts lurked.

 

Sometimes he looked at the wall and wondered how it happened. When did people start to fear of monsters? Monsters that once worshiped.

 

When he returned home in the late afternoon, the evening still came early. The streets were empty, the street lamps were on, and when the darkness fell, there was no one left.

 

Taekwoon liked his small flat. He felt good in these four walls. Safely. It didn't diminish his loneliness, but at least he had a home.

 

When he went to work the next day, he didn't expect anything new. In fact, all days looked the same. Only the weather differed one day from the next. But even in the midst of the sun, there was gloom in the air. Sadness in peoples eyes. And fear, hiding deeply.

 

On this one rainy day, someone completely new appeared in the cafe. Maybe from the Center? Or maybe he came from outside the wall?

 

The man came in and brushed off the black leather jacket from the rain. He had black like tar hair, combed back, but a few strands fell on his broad forehead. He went to the counter.

His face was long, the jawline was sharp. His eyes were dark chocolate, narrow and round. There was something cold in his look. On the right side of the face was a small scar that separated his eyebrow and ended just above the eyelid.

Taekwoon saw this as something attractive.

 

When the man ordered coffee, Taekwoon thought that this stranger was quite interesting. He had around him the aura of a bad boy with whom nothing good is waiting for you. Mysteriousness, rebelliousness. It is always attractive. Like a forbidden fruit that you want to reach to. He was interested in its taste and character.

Although Taekwoon liked this aura, he didn't intend to attach much importance to it.

Nobody has stayed here for long.

 

Despite his suspicions, Taekwoon saw him also the other day. And he saw him in every next one.

He began to get nervous because this odd aura that surrounded the stranger had an strong effect on him. Taekwoon became interested, he wanted to know more about him. He wanted to meet him.

 

He refused. He forced himself to ignore his presence.

It's possible that he tried so much that the stranger himself began to pay attention to him.

Taekwoon was afraid.

It was too much for him.

He didn't want anyone's attention. He wanted ordinary, gray life. Like every mortal living in this hopeless world.

 

And this man was always coming. Dressed in black, surrounded by a tempting aura. Taekwoon noticed that he was wearing a medallion around his neck, but he couldn't see what it was. He was definitely from some metal. Silver or white gold.

 

Taekwoon changed his seat the next day. He hid more in the corner on the sofa. He wanted to avoid Stranger's eyes. But when he heard the door opening, he couldn't stop himself and glanced.

It was him. Again.

 

He kept coming back, and Taekwoon couldn't stop looking at him. As if it was some kind of magnet. He drew his senses. He even smelled his scent. Wind and cologne. A clean and fresh smell.

Taekwoon felt more lonely when he looked at him. He didn't have too many relationships in his life. But the few he had were finishing quickly. He didn't want to be attached. He didn't want to lose any more.

 

When the spring finally came, with the sun, flowers and green trees everywhere, the Stranger looked at him for the first time. Taekwoon's stomach did a flip-flop. He splashed his coffee on himself and Stranger gave him a smile.

The most beautiful Taekwoon ever saw.

 

* * *

 

 

**-Summer-**

 

Each day was the same.

Breakfast in a cafe, Stranger's smile, work, home, sleep. And again on another day. Routine.

Taekwoon was used to this and tried not to pay attention, but it was still very difficult.

It is difficult to ignore something that arouses strong emotions. And Taekwoon couldn't stop think that he is still feeling interest. Why? They didn't exchange a word with each other. Taekwoon didn't even know how the man's name was. And yet, his view became the everyday life that Taekwoon needed so much.

 

Taekwoon liked summer.

No more rain, no more coldness. Only warm sunshine and light clothes. He could put on sunglasses and walk through the city, watching as everything around him was surrounded by the rays of the sun. Summer meant that there was not much room for the darkness he was so afraid of. Also, monster attacks didn't happen very often. Although the news constantly provided information about the number of victims.

People sometimes fled the city. They couldn't stand living in the shadow of the wall, being separated from the outside world. Traveling was possible only by air and if you had enough money.

Taekwoon had money, but he didn't use it. He pretended that they didn't exist. He also had a huge house, but he didn't want to remember about the existence of it.

 

Taekwoon didn't listen to the news too often. It didn't concern him. He accepted this life because he chose it by himself.

He felt sorry for these people, he understood their desperation. But he couldn't help it.

He no longer had the opportunity to give happiness to others. Not in times that have come.

 

The Stranger effectively diverted his attention from the grim thoughts. It was too warm for a black leather jacket, so he only dressed in torn jeans and T-shirts.

Sometimes he wore only a top that revealed his muscular arms. Then Taekwoon saw that he had several tattoos. But he didn't dare take a closer look at them. The sight of the Stranger's sweaty and heated by sun skin made him... uncomfortable.

He bit his lip then and stared at his cup of frozen americano. Why did he have to be so attractive? And why did he just come to this cafe? In this district there were two more for the mercy of the gods!

 

But he was still coming, smiling and tormenting Taekwoon with his forbidden attraction.

And one day, in the middle of summer, Stranger spoke for the first time.

 

"Hi."

 

Just it. An ordinary greeting. Taekwoon didn't immediately understand that it was to him. The Stranger didn't care too much about it. He didn't wait for an answer. He simply passed the table where Taekwoon was sitting and sat down somewhere else.

But Taekwoon panicked, got up and left. He just left.

Why? He had no idea, but he didn't have the courage to go back there.

He couldn't hear him, right? He could be in hurry too.

But he heard the voice very well. This low, soft voice. Taekwoon had chills all over his body when he heard this. In addition, he wasn't in a hurry. He had plenty of time.

And now, through his stupidity, he will roam around the city before the library will be open.

 

Taekwoon promised himself that he wouldn't be so stupid next time. He promised himself that he would answer because that's how the normal people do. He could be not too much talkative and not sociable at all, but good manners should still apply.

 

When the next day Stranger appeared again, Taekwoon was ready. His heart was beating fast, his hands were sweaty and he was squeezing the mug of coffee too hard, but he was ready.

 

"Hi."

"Hi."

 

And that's it.

The stranger sat on the other side of the room and enjoyed his breakfast. An ordinary greeting, and Taekwoon felt like he had fought for centuries.

But still, he felt joy inside. If it was possible, that he was able to feel something so positive.

 

A new routine. Greeting. Summer was getting more pleasant. Taekwoon liked the new routine. Amazingly quickly he got used to it and felt more calm.

Perhaps this little interaction with another human being was enough to fulfill all human needs.

 

But his routine was disturbed because one day the Stranger didn't turn up.

Taekwoon waited. He waited long and persistently until he was almost late for work. Maybe something happened? What could have happened? The Stranger had been there since weeks and suddenly disappeared?

Taekwoon usually didn't visit the cafe after work, but he did this time.

 

"I'm sorry," he said to the girl behind the counter. "Was there a man here? Tall, black hair... Tattoos?"

"Ah, I know who we're talking about. No, I didn't see him today, I'm sorry. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"No. No, thank you."

 

He thought about it all night.

He was worried. Shit, what was wrong with him? Why was he worried about a Stranger? It wasn't normal for him. It wasn't something he was used to.

 

Days have passed. There were not many, maybe three or four.

Taekwoon thought he would never come back and felt very overwhelmed by this thought. He didn't understand it a bit.

He was restless, he thought too much and he couldn't sleep. He was crazy. He was just crazy. What for was all of this?

And when he was ready to let go, when he sat resigned in the cafe, staring at a cup of coffee... The Stranger returned. Taekwoon's heart jumped.

He ordered his breakfast and sat down next to him.

 

"Hi."

 

Taekwoon was so shocked that he didn't answer right away. He just stared at him with a surprise on his face.

The Stranger blinked, staring at him.

 

"I'm Wonshik, by the way." he laughed.

What a sound it was! What happened here? In some world, Taekwoon suddenly found himself? Maybe this food poisoning? Yes, it definitely had to be food poisoning.

"Hi? And I'm Taekwoon?"

"You ask me? Or do you doubt what your name is?"

"What? Ah, no, no... I'm just surprised."

"Yes, me too. I wasn't planning to talk to anyone, but you are always here."

"Mh. Same."

"We have so much in common!" the stranger laughed again.

Taekwoon didn't know what to do, so he just sat there. He bit his lip. Questions rushed to his tongue.

"You were not there." he finally said.

"Hm, yes. I had to do something. I was out of town."

"Ah, I see. Are you... leaving again?"

"No. I'm staying for now."

"Ah. Okay."

 

In the second half of the summer, Taekwoon had a few days off.

Wonshik was in the cafe as usual. Sometimes he waited for him with breakfast, like this time.

He spoke so much while Taekwoon didn't speak almost at all. That's why he didn't understand why Wonshik wanted his company like that.

But he wasn't going to ask. He kept his joy in silence and in hiding.

 

"What are you doing in the afternoon?" Wonshik asked.

"Me? Nothing. Why?"

"I have nothing to do too. I thought that since you're my only friend and I'm clearly your only friend... we'll do something together."

"Don't be rude."

"Oh! So, I understand that you have a lot of friends and you don't have time for me?"

Taekwoon was silent. Wonshik laughed again.

 

And this is how Taekwoon was pulled out of his routine among the four walls. And he had to admit that he wasn't in the Center for so long.

They went there by subway. So many smells, colors, people. Sometimes he was afraid he would get lost.

They ate so many good things and just... they spent time well.

 

Taekwoon suffered somewhere inside, but only a little. He was afraid that Wonshik meant much more to him than he could understand. And he didn't want things to go in that direction. But Wonshik apparently had other plans.

 

Taekwoon had no control over it. He couldn't say no, and that was why whenever Wonshik wrote a message to him, Taekwoon was ready. Wherever Wonshik wanted to go, he went there.

They were close. Taekwoon knew and was aware that his heart no longer belonged to him. Wonshik seemed so tough, but he was actually a laughing ray of sunshine. When he looked at Wonshik, he was sure he wouldn't need food or breathing. His laughter, eyes full of sparks, soft voice, stupid jokes, when he put his arm around him... Taekwoon lived for all this.

It was all so natural, so soft and good. Human. After that pretending being alive, Taekwoon finally felt that he was alive.

 

"Amusement park?" Taekwoon asked one day. "No."

"Oh, come on! I hate them too, but we must feel that we are alive, you know?"

Taekwoon fell silent for a moment. Was Wonshik more like him than he had expected?

"Why are you like this?" Wonshik asked, he must have noticed that Taekwoon was sad.

"What?"

"Sad, there's so much sadness in you, Taekwoon. What's going on?"

Taekwoon sighed. He couldn't tell him everything, but he could tell him a little.

"I lost my family a long time ago. I didn't want to live after all this, but I tried for them."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Taekwoon shook his head.

"It's nothing. In fact, this... Let's go to this amusement park. I want to live."

Wonshik smiled.

 

At the end of the summer, Taekwoon survived the horror. He closed his eyes and hands as he sat in the cable car, straight to the possibility of immediate death. Wonshik was screaming next to him but Taekwoon couldn't make out a single sound.

"Come on, Woonie! Scream! Scream as loud as you can!"

Taekwoon shook his head and pursed his lips, but when the car speed up, moving into another loop, he couldn't take it anymore. He shouted and shouted all the way until they reached the station.

Wonshik laughed so much that tears appeared in his eyes.

"I hate you!" Taekwoon called in a hoarse voice.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Oh, don't be angry."

"No. I hate roller coasters. Never. Again."

Wonshik giggled all the time, embracing him with his arm.

"Okay, I will not force you, but admit it... you feel better?"

Taekwoon swallowed.

"Yes."

"Good."

 

They looked at each other. Surrounded by lights, people's laughter, music, the scent of popcorn and caramel. Taekwoon didn't know what to do. He was just looking. He didn't know what he was feeling. Or maybe he knew, he was just afraid to admit it?

What was wrong with him? They were adults, and he felt like an teenager who fell in love for the first time. How pathetic. He wanted to hit his head against the wall.

 

Wonshik's attention turned away to the game stand.

Taekwoon felt relieved. If this moment took hold, he would do something very stupid.

"Look. If you hit every target, you win the prize you want."

"I can't shoot." Taekwoon said in a neutral voice.

"But I can and I'm going to win this big, blue bear!"

"Seriously, how old are you?"

"It doesn't matter. The summer is over soon. We have to live while we can, you know?"

Taekwoon didn't answer. Wonshik kept using this as an argument so that he couldn't refuse. And damn it, Wonshik knew what he was doing.

 

Taekwoon watched as this funny Wonshik, eternally smiling, turned into a focused sniper. This view surprised him a bit. Although he knew it well. Wonshik looked like this when Taekwoon saw him for the first time.

And his stomach jumped, his heart beat faster. He had to look away for a moment because he felt he could barely endure a sudden surge of feelings. Feelings that he didn't think he still had in himself.

Wonshik has hit every target.

And then he walked through the park with a big blue teddy bear on his shoulders. He was so happy, and Taekwoon smiled weakly.

The gods know how many years passed when he smiled the last time. It was a nice feeling. Such human, good.

Wonshik was a reason for him to smile.

 

"I can see that."

"What?" Taekwoon blinked, not really understanding what was going on.

"You look at me with such a strange look. Do you envy me my reward?"

"No."

"Oh, I don't believe you! Okay, I'll let you have it, but you have to do something."

"What?"

"There is a free table there. Time for arm-wrestling. We will see who is stronger."

 

And it wasn't that Taekwoon could refuse. Because he couldn't.

When they sat at the table and gave their right hands, leaning on one elbow, Taekwoon wasn't sure he could do it.

Not because he didn't have the strength at all. But because Wonshik's look was too overwhelming.

"On three."

They counted off and tensed the muscles at the same moment.

Taekwoon wasn't sure if awareness of Wonshik's strength and muscles was helpful. Because it definitely wasn't.

Taekwoon focused on trying to win. Not for a stupid toy, but because he wanted at least one advantage. He couldn't just give up without a fight. He was already too much devoted and he felt that it wouldn't take him to any good place.

 

"Holy shit, Woonie!" Wonshik laughed when they returned. It was late and dark. But it was still warm.

Taekwoon carried a teddy bear under his arm. A smile was hiding in the corner of his lips.

"You're strong, you don't look like that." Wonshik added.

"You look like a tough guy, and you're really a soft dumpling."

"Pft. You look like a soft dumpling, but you're strong. You almost broke my hand!"

"You deserved it."

Wonshik rolled his eyes.

"Let it be. Hug teddy bear when you are sad."

"I will probably give it to some child."

"What? A gift from me?!"

"I won it, it's not a gift."

"Ah, I let you win." Wonshik chuckled.

Taekwoon stopped at the door to his apartment. He looked at Wonshik with pity.

"Tell yourself what you want." he said.

"Sure. Som what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow I'm going back to work."

"Ah, too bad. I wanted to do something. But I guess this can wait."

"What?" Taekwoon reached for the keys to his pocket.

"I will not tell you now, but..."

 

The keys rang on the sidewalk when Taekwoon dropped it. He froze as Wonshik's lips touched his lips. Taekwoon allowed it. What's worse, he parted his lips and allowed even more.

He suddenly felt so small. Wonshik was big and strong, and Taekwoon wanted to hide in his arms. Weak and defenseless.

He almost lost his breath when the kiss lasted and his body became alien to him. He felt chills. His fingers tightened on Wonshik's shirt.

It was unexpected, but at the same time expected. Taekwoon really wanted all this? Of course he wanted to.

And when Wonshik moved away, Taekwoon lost his speech. His friend was smiling, happy with himself.

"See you tomorrow, Woonie."

And he left, putting his hands in his pocket. He walked back for a moment to look at him until he turned and disappeared into the shadow of the street.

 

Yes. Yes, he wanted to see him tomorrow. He needed it.

And whenever Taekwoon could think again, he picked up the keys and went inside.

Then he sat on the bed, put his face in his hands and wasn't sure how it happened. Although all this happened on his own eyes.

In the corner of the room sat that stupid blue teddy bear, with a golden star instead of a nose.

So. Taekwoon was a teenager in love, afterall.

 

And so summer ended.

With a kiss.

In fact, Taekwoon got kisses more often than he thought. Wonshik owned him, and whenever Taekwoon tried to reason, Wonshik closed his lips.

Literally.

 

On the one hand, Taekwoon was happy that he didn't have a demanding job. He used to read, now he could sit and run to his own memories. He remembered the smell of caramel, the warmth of the evening and the soft lips.

Taekwoon couldn't do anything. He had no strength to fight with something that was much stronger than he was.

* * *

 

**-Autumn-**

 

"Do you remember when I mentioned that I wanted to do something on your free day?"

It was an early morning when Wonshik called. Taekwoon could barely open his eyes, but the opportunity to hear his voice right after waking didn't seem so bad.

 

"Yes, I remember."

"Today is your day off. Get dressed."

"I swear if you want to go to the roller coaster again..."

Wonshik laughed. And Taekwoon knew that even if Wonshik said yes, he would go with him anyway.

"No, no more roller coasters. I promised. You will see. I'm waiting downstairs."

 

Taekwoon dressed a sweater. Autumn was cool. Just like someone changed the scenography.

The leaves on the trees took on the colors of gold and red. Taekwoon didn't even notice when the weather was changing. He was so aware of it once, but now only Wonshik was in his head. A Stranger whom he met months ago. Which he saw every day. Which was his ruin from the very beginning.

 

When he left the house, he smiled and didn't even try to control it. Wonshik kissed him and pointed to the off-road car.

"Get in, Woonie." he encouraged him.

 

They were going towards the gate leading outside. Taekwoon looked questioningly at Wonshik. He ignored the fact that he liked the image of Wonshik, sitting behind the wheel of a big car.

He was so attractive that it was almost painful.

"Where are we going? You must have a pass if you want..."

"I work in security." Wonshik smiled. "I can go outside the wall when I want."

"But..."

"Don't worry, it's safe, I promise." he smiled.

Taekwoon knew it was.

 

Trees beyond the wall seemed larger than anywhere else. Everything seemed so peaceful. Since no man has disturbed the peace of nature, everything has returned to normal here.

Taekwoon thought it was good. As long as the balance was maintained, everyone had a chance to live.

Wonshik drove off the main road. Taekwoon leaned against the glass and just watched.

The world seemed so alien and wild here. And he was like that.

 

Wonshik soon stopped the car and they both got out. They stood over the big crater. A relic after the meteor hit the ground. Thousands of years earlier.

Taekwoon looked at it and felt moved. It was so quiet and peaceful. So beautiful.

Wonshik embraced him from behind and Taekwoon felt a kiss on his neck.

"Why did you take me here?" he asked quietly and felt his knees were soft.

 

"When I disappeared for a few days, in the summer, I was here. In the headquarters, they was an alarm that something was going on and we were investigating."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I trust you. Besides, here no one can hear us, right?"

"Yeah." Taekwoon whispered. His heart was beating so fast.

"I wanted to show you this, because I think it's a beautiful place. Besides, I don't know when there will be an opportunity again to go outside the walls. Winter is so close."

"Yes, right."

Taekwoon became sad. Winter. He forgot about winter. It is difficult to remember the cold if you have an eternal sun beside you. Taekwoon suddenly felt fear. He didn't want to lose his sun.

He turned, embraced Wonshik's neck, and for the first time dared to kiss him.

"Please don't leave me." Taekwoon whispered.

"No, never." Wonshik took his face in both hands and looked at him for a moment. "I will always be with you. Now, let's go back, watch a movie and eat nasty food."

"Sounds great."

 

Autumn has never been so interesting. There wasn't that much color and warmth.

A wild car ride across an empty field was better than a roller coaster. And Wonshik, pretending to pilot the spaceship and that they are gonna crush.

Taekwoon began to laugh, because it was so stupid.

"Ooooh, am I hearing laughter?!"

"No!"

"Woonie is laughing! My greatest achievement! Oh my gods! Where's the bay leaf? Where's the cup?"

"Shut up!" Taekwoon called, but he laughed again.

 

He loved him so much.

 

Evenings when they were eating together were never boring. Wonshik was always telling stupid stories, and although at the beginning Taekwoon wouldn't allow himself to react, now he couldn't stop smiling and laughing.

Every touch, every warm look, every sound of a soft voice was what he couldn't live without.

Sitting on the living room floor, sharing food... would his parents want him to live like that? If they lived, could he be here and now? With Wonshik?

He was sad because he knew it would never happen.

 

Taekwoon looked at the TV screen, but didn't pay attention to the film. He was thinking. He thought so much about everything that happened and what he would never have.

And as usual, before he fell into the abyss of grim thoughts, Wonshik put his arm around him. Taekwoon tilted his head and looked at him. Wonshik brushed his hair back from his forehead and smiled.

He was everything to him.

 

And they kissed again.

This time, however, the kiss was different. Stronger. More serious.

Taekwoon embraced his neck and slowly slid to the floor. He felt Wonshik's hand, which slides slowly under his shirt.

Warm fingers caressed his ribs, he felt warm kisses on his neck. Wonshik's hair smelled of wind and the same cologne as always.

He knew he wouldn't last longer. He knew he wanted it too long.

He pulled off his T-shirt and pulled off Wonshik's shirt too. He had such a perfect body that Taekwoon moaned when he saw him.

Another kisses and hands all over his body. He unbuttoned his pants, thirsty for something more. Wonshik kissed his ribs and stomach. Taekwoon breathed quickly and closed his eyes.

 

Wonshik cared for him. Every touch was thoughtful, every touch was supposed to give Taekwoon pleasure. He felt the kisses on his thighs and on the abdomen.

Taekwoon sat down and looked into Wonshik's eyes. He had determination and fire in them that was ready to burn them alive.

"In the bedroom..." Taekwoon began.

"Okay."

And in the next minute they were on the bed. And Taekwoon felt Wonshik's fingers wet with lube. He didn't stop kissing him. He left red marks on his skin and Taekwoon had to grit his teeth on the pillow to hid his moan.

"No... I want to hear you." Wonshik whispered and threw the pillow aside.

"Wonshik, please..." Taekwoon was panting.

"Come on, show me that I'm doing it right."

It was too much. Taekwoon moaned and couldn't stop.

"You're so loud." Wonshik moaned too. "I like this."

"Please, please..."

Taekwoon was too desperate. He ran his hands over Wonshik's shoulders until he was close to him. Until he finally could taste his lips again.

Wonshik widened his legs wider. It was fast and so good. Taekwoon knew that their bodies fit together perfectly.

Every movement of the hips, every whisper, every kiss. The night was full of it.

He didn't touch him at once. Wonshik only did it sometimes to tease him. And when they changed their position, he wouldn't let him remember what was wrong. Taekwoon could only think about Wonshik and let him do anything.

When Taekwoon was sitting on his hips and when he was lying on his back again. Their intertwined fingers, swollen lips and sweat covering their bodies.

All of this was what Taekwoon wanted. It was his new routine and he didn't want any other.

He lasted for years in the abyss and was suddenly brought back to life.

 

When he woke up, the dawn was gray.

But Taekwoon smiled after all. He could smell Wonshik and his arms, clenched around him.

They had sex almost all night. And he was exhausted. It's good that he had the day off as well.

He wanted to fall asleep, but Wonshik woke up and sat down.

"Sleep." he said to Taekwoon when he turn to him.

"Where are you going?"

Wonshik dressed his underwear and looked at him. He combed Taekwoon's hair with a gentle gesture.

"To my apartment. I didn't plan to stay the night."

"So what? Stay, please, let's go to sleep."

Wonshik laughed.

"You know, if I stay today... I will never be able to leave again? I'm addicted to you. I live on the edge of resistance."

"Well." Taekwoon smiled and ran his hand over his stomach. He felt every muscle clearly. "So stay."

 

In the middle of autumn, Taekwoon didn't wake up alone. Wonshik was always beside him.

Every day, every evening, every night. They didn't always end up in bed with sex of course. Sometimes they just fell asleep in strange positions. Not once they woke together, entangled, like a pretzel.

In the middle of autumn, Taekwoon was the happiest creature in the world. He couldn't stop smiling.

Even when they spent a lazy rainy afternoon in their cafe. Taekwoon read the book, and Wonshik was drinking coffee slowly, watched what was happening outside the window, and played with Taekwoon's hair.

There were such a strange couple. But at the same time they were so ordinary.

 

So many moments that Taekwoon wanted to remember forever. Which he loved.

 

"Where are you going?" Wonshik asked in a sleepy voice.

"For work."

"Ahh... I will visit you today."

"No. Don't do this, please."

"I'll come, I've always wanted to have sex in the library." he looked at Taekwoon and rested his head with an elbow.

Taekwoon looked at him for a moment, then grabbed the pillow and hit him.

"No way! You have nothing to do?!"

"I have! I will sleep and wait until you come back. And then... "

Taekwoon grabbed the second pillow and pressed it to his face. But even then he heard Wonshik's laughter.

 

In the middle of autumn, Taekwoon had a boyfriend who was also his sun and the biggest nightmare at the same time. His greatest weakness.

* * *

 

 

**-Winter-**

 

At the end of autumn, the weather became cold and the day was foggy and gloomy again.

The same fear has appeared on people's faces as always. But Taekwoon didn't pay much attention to it. He had his own sun and he felt stronger.

 

Taekwoon, however, began to feel fear too. It lurked deep in the back of the head. Some consciousness that woke him from this beautiful dream in which he lived for so many months.

Sometimes he had bad dreams, But Wonshik woke him up every time. And fear faded away.

But when autumn changed into winter, Taekwoon woke up from a nightmare alone. Sweat was on his forehead. He automatically looked away, but Wonshik wasn't there.

Taekwoon went to the bathroom and rinsed his face. He tried to think rationally. Wonshik worked in security. In the winter he could get more calls than in the summer.

Taekwoon went back to bed and tried to sleep. By morning the movement of the mattress woke him up and he knew he was right.

He turned away.

"Everything's okay?" he asked, embracing Wonshik and hiding his face in his neck. He smelled the shower gel and his hair was wet.

"Yes, sleep."

 

Winter. Cold. Sadness. Regret. Taekwoon had so much regret in him.

He understood that everything would be lost in the winter. Because in the winter Taekwoon was going through the worst period of his life and he wouldn't be able to hide it.

He tried. But Wonshik... He became so different. His face became focused, and his attention was somewhere else. They didn't talk much, let alone spend time together.

Wonshik often disappeared at night and didn't return all night. Taekwoon once found blood on his shirt. He didn't say a word, he just threw things in the washing machine. He only checked if Wonshik was injured. But it wasn't his blood apparently. He didn't have a single wound on him.

 

Maybe it wasn't blood at all? Taekwoon was confused. It smelled of blood.

 

One day, he saw blood again. This time it was more.

 

"Wonshik, I found the blood."

"It's not mine. It was a call." his voice was cold, strange. They were sitting at the table, Taekwoon was looking at Wonshik, but the man wasn't at all like his Wonshik.

"It's okay, I understand, I just... I want to know if you're safe. We don't talk much. We're distancing ourselves."

"Taekwoon, you know what the case looks like. I told you this before. During the winter attacks are more frequent. I'm spending the nights outside the wall, I'm tired... I can only rest here... Sometimes there is hell."

"Why don't you tell me? I would try to help you somehow."

"You will not change the world, Taekwoon. Let's not talk about it. I don't want to talk about it." he hit his fist on the table. There was anger in his voice. Taekwoon didn't know what to say, so he remained silent.

 

Winter.

Winter, when life gives way to death.

Taekwoon knew he would lose Wonshik sooner or later.

 

But he, like every year, had to pay homage to his family. And to do it, he risked his life.

He had to go behind the wall. And thus, he had to tell Wonshik the truth.

 

But fate is so perverse sometimes.

 

"I'll be gone for a few days." Wonshik said. "There was a call. Don't worry. I'll be back."

Taekwoon no longer felt the courage to tell him. Not in such circumstances.

He stood with his head down and didn't say a word. Wonshik approached him and wrapped his hand around his neck.

"Woonie." he said softly, and Taekwoon felt his heart break. "It's only temporary, please, it will be spring again soon."

"Yes, soon."

Wonshik approached and kissed him hard. Taekwoon clenched his fingers on his leather black jacket. He felt like it was their last kiss.

 

Taekwoon knew that to get past the wall, you must have a pass. Only for this he used his money. Only once to get this opportunity.

When the late and dark night came, he left the apartment and headed for a small passage leading to the other side of the wall. In a hooded jacket, hiding his face, he showed the pass and the door opened.

 

There was a lot of snow and it reached to his knees. Every step was difficult until Taekwoon felt the sweat fly down his back.

He sighed and paused among the trees. The time has come. Anyway, he wouldn't have been there where he intended to get.

 

At the top of the mountains.

 

He pulled on his jacket and sighed, feeling the icy breeze. He has hidden his things where he has always been and hid more between trees. He was quite far from the wall to be able to change his form.

 

He fell to the ground when he felt every bone in his body changing. Soon the dark world broke and everything covered itself with a golden glow. Just like his eyes, which now had the color of gold, shining in the dark.

 

Soon his body took on a lion-like form, but he was a completely different creature.

Haetae. Lion-dragon. A mythical creature who was worshiped long time ago. Which brought happiness to everyone who respected them.

 

When the transformation came to an end, his body didn't feel cold anymore. Taekwoon looked around and sniffed the air. There was no one around.

He jumped forward and went on his journey.

 

His body was strong, shimmering with gold. The moon that emerged from behind the clouds reflected its glow in scales on its very long but still lion-like tail. Black fur finished its end. Smooth and sharp.

 

His paws fell silently to the ground as he ran. He felt the cold air in his lungs and the warmth of the muscles of a powerful creature.

His head was more like a dragon. It was covered with scales, and just above the ears it had two large spines.

He still remembered how his father used them to heal those who needed it.

 

A gentle creature in the body of a predator.

 

Nothing came of strength, sharp fangs and claws when the hunters attacked. When they murdered his family and when he was alone.

Everything happened in the winter.

 

He hated winter.

He was afraid of his body.

He was afraid he would forget what it was like to be a human.

 

His family was a symbol of justice. They helped the rulers of the country to chose between guilty and innocent people. Beings like Taekwon and his family lived on the entire planet.

They were different in appearance, but only the Jung family was the royal one. The strongest, the most powerful.

And yet, the most gentle of them all.

 

Taekwoon was angry because his father didn't want to use violence, although he could have knocked down six people with one swipe.

 

If Taekwoon had gotten courage that day, maybe it would have ended differently.

He didn't even know why the hunters started killing creatures like him. What happened that the monster hunters started to rule the world?

 

Taekwoon reached the top.

Here was the hidden altar. Relic of the past. There were still people who left gifts for him.

Taekwoon knew he could eat human flesh. That his ancestors punished guilty people. They devoured them.

But Taekwoon never tasted human flesh. He never killed anyone. He hunted deer and bears.

 

But this time around the altar was different.

He sniffed the air. There was something in front of him. The altar was broken. Meat eaten. He sensed and saw traces of blood.

And not only. Footprints. As big as his.

 

He felt the distant smell of fur.

Someone like him was here. But how is this possible? He was the only haetae he stayed. He was the last of his kind.

 

He approached slowly, trying to find a trail. If there was anyone else, he had to find him. He needed to know who he was...

 

And then he heard it. Rustle. Right behind him.

 

A man appeared out of nowhere and aimed his gun at him. A golden arrow raced toward him, but he managed to escape. Taekwoon tensed his muscles and raised a mane full of sharp fur and spikes.

He made a loud sound and the man stepped back for a moment. But Taekwoon didn't want to fight, he turned around and wanted to escape.

Another golden arrow.

"Follow him!" he heard the call.

 

Taekwoon rushed quickly, jumped on the trees and hurried after them, jumping from one to the other.

He soon found himself in the open field and knew he was in danger. He had to take refuge in the trees again.

People followed him on horseback.

 

He could smell the horse's coat on the other side so he change direction. He climbed the hills, straight to the trees.

The smell of another haetae was stronger.

He must have been close.

 

Taekwoon jumped off the slope and raced between the trees. Gold shadow. They could hardly see him.

And when he reached the open field again, he saw him.

 

He was equally large, his coat and scales were black. He saw his red eyes. He was preparing to attack.

 

Taekwoon saw something else. Dead horse. His flesh and scarlet blood decorated white snow.

There was a man next to the dead horse.

 

Taekwoon recognized the smell of wind and cologne.

It was Wonshik.

The black haetae roared and lifted his claws. He wanted to kill Wonshik.

 

Taekwoon didn't think any more but just jumped out of his hiding place and covered Wonshik with his body. The black haetae stepped back, but he was still ready to attack. He growled and watched him, looking at him with red eyes.

 

Taekwoon turned away. Wonshik had a small wound on his head, but otherwise he looked fine. He growled at him to give him a sign to escape. But Wonshik froze.

 

Damn it.

 

The black haetae watched him with interest. Finally, he jumped to attack. Taekwoon leaned over and grabbed his paw with his teeth, which his opponent wanted to attack.

The Black One roared and hit him with his other paw.

 

For someone who looked at it from the side it must have looked like a battle between two lions.

But for haetae, it was like a fight between two brothers. They share one blood, even if they look different. It was fratricide.

Taekwoon tried to reach his mind, communicate with him, but he couldn't. This Black One didn't let him do it.

 

They struck with paws and each of them tried to reach the opponent's neck. It was the only way. Grab with teeth and choke until the other loses strength.

Taekwoon seemed weaker, but he was agile, so he managed to escape.

As soon as he was on the other side, The Black One wanted to attack Wonshik once again. Taekwoon jumped and shielded him again.

 

The fight continued until Taekwoon heard the horses. The hunters were approaching.

He felt that he must gain an advantage over the opponent, otherwise he wouldn't be able to protect them all.

Taekwoon was so focused that he didn't notice when the hunters were really close.

"No, get this black!" he heard Wonshik's voice.

 

Golden arrows appeared that avoided him, but two hit his opponent's side. He howled and his eyes flashed red. He waved his paw, hitting Taekwoon in the face. He fell.

The other one escaped.

Taekwoon tried to get up. He felt he had a wounded side.

"Shit, chase that black one!" one of the hunters called.

 

The horses passed him and followed the other.

Taekwoon lay and licked his wound. Soon it should heal. The wounds didn't last on his body for too long.

 

He stood up when he saw that they were also aiming at him. He didn't want to reveal his human form. If he turns into a human, he will not have a chance.

 

So he lay down and waited. He looked at Wonshik hopefully. But he felt pain.

 

Fate was cruel. Taekwoon was a monster. Wonshik was a hunter.

 

"No, he protected me!" Wonshik stood in front of him.

"Are you crazy, Wonshik? Stand back, he's hurt, we'll kill him and take his horns."

 

"No, this one is different, look at him, the golden color... He doesn't hurt people. He protected me."

"Wonshik, you believe in this nonsense. Monster, it's a monster. Stand back."

"No. I thought I was the commander of this unit!"

"You have been misled and now stand back or I will shoot you too."

 

Taekwoon couldn't allow it.

He was afraid, but he had no choice.

 

He stood up. His eyes flashed with gold. People who looked at him froze. Wonshik stood with his back, so he was away from his magic.

 

"Get in." he said to him, reaching out to his mind.

"What the hell!"

"Get in!" Taekwoon growled.

Wonshik caught his mane and climbed on his back. Taekwoon started running.

 

His side still ached, but he stopped bleeding.

He ran until they were quite far and quite high enough to rest.

 

Wonshik, who stood looking at him in shock, was the last thing Taekwoon expected.

What happened that night was his biggest nightmare.

Wonshik still held one of the golden arrows in his hand. Taekwoon knew he had no choice.

 

He snorted and tensed the body until it began to change.

Wonshik sat on the snow and leaned against the tree when Taekwoon took on human form.

For a moment his body was surrounded by a mist, but then he felt cold. He began to tremble.

 

Wonshik shook off the shock and took off his jacket, covering him.

Taekwoon lasted a moment in pain.

There was also silence.

 

"Taekwoon." Wonshik whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Taekwoon!"

"I couldn't tell you..."

"Fuck."

"I didn't hurt anyone, Wonshik. Never. I just wanted to pay homage to the family. I don't know who this black haetae was, but he is dangerous... I will tell you everything I know before it ends."

Wonshik clutched his head and stood motionless for a moment.

"What?"

Taekwoon looked at him, crouched in the jacket with cold.

"You are a hunter, I'm a monster, I lied to you, when I tell you everything... kill me, just please, do it quickly."

"What? I will not kill you!"

"That's what you do. You kill monsters, right?"

"Taekwoon, I lied to you too... Security job is a cover, but damn, no matter... no matter how shocking it is and how fucked up, I will not kill you!"

"Why?"

"Because... ah!"

Taekwoon looked at him for a moment.

"Why?"

"I can't! Fuck... It's you! It's still you!"

He fell to his knees next to him.

"You wanted to protect me, even if you could have died, and now that I look at you... How could I kill you? Ah, Woonie."

"Stop it, don't make it harder."

"No. Something is off here. Hunters don't work like that... Taekwoon, how many people like you are there?"

"Like me... there is no one, I'm the last of my kind. So I don't know who this black one is. But there are more like me."

"Tell me if killing people... They are killing people?"

"Wonshik, taking life is a matter of choice. If we're not talking about the form right now but about the choises, then the monsters are everywhere. But most of those I know don't want to hurt anyone, they live in even more hiding than I do."

"When I was trainee, they always told us that monsters are merciless creatures that kill people thoughtlessly. They told us we were protecting people. The wall was made to protect people from monsters... You have to help me find out what's going on."

"How?"

"I know a few people who don't quite agree with the hunters' choices. I could contact them."

Taekwoon looked at the snow. He didn't know what to do. It was hard for him to believe that Wonshik didn't despise him.

"Woonie." Wonshik embraced his face. His hands were warm. "I will not leave you, I promised you."

"But nothing will be the same anymore. Besides... You really accept who I am?"

"I'm not stupid, right now everything made sense, I was there when your family... I was trainee then... If I knew ..." he pursed his lips.

 

"Wonshik... Nothing will be the same, that little life we've had, the cafe, the amusement park, the lazy afternoons... It's all gone. We can't go back."

"We still can! Can you take us there? You have enough strength?"

"Yes, but..."

Wonshik smiled at him. As always. It was the smile that Taekwoon had come to love from the very beginning. He kissed him.

"Nothing will be the same anymore, Taekwoon, but I know a lot about the hunters, and you are a powerful creature, and you know a lot too. We have to fight for the days we had in the summer. Do you want them back?"

"More than anything else." Taekwoon whispered and stood up.

"Well, in that case we have to come back just for a moment, they will chase the black beast. So we have a time. Let's go."

 

Taekwoon nodded and threw off a jacket. He changed his form again.

 

In the middle of winter, Taekwoon lost everything and wanted to give up. In the middle of winter, however, the flame of hope and fight fo freedom flashed. Even if the summer has gone away for a while, he will fight for it to come back.

 

And he was not alone anymore.

 


End file.
